Christmas in Hollywood
Christmas in Hollywood is a song recorded by Hollywood Undead as a type of Christmas special track. Overview The song was never released on an album, but instead released as a single only. Many of the lines in the song are edited versions of already existing lyrics from other tracks, such as Shady Jeff's part in the first verse, "Like, oh my God, is that Saint Nick?" being a reworked version of "Like, oh my god, is that Charlie Scene?" from No. 5. Lyrics Charlie Scene: It's Christmas in Hollywood, Santa's back up in the 'hood Charlie Scene and Deuce: So meet me under the mistletoe, let's fuck It's Hanukkah in Inglewood, the dreidel's spinning in the 'hood So meet me by the menorah, let's get drunk Funny Man: (Ho, ho, ho, merry Christmas!) Charlie Scene and Deuce: It's Christmas in Hollywood, Santa's back up in the 'hood So meet me under the mistletoe, let's fuck It's Hanukkah in Inglewood, the dreidel's spinning in the 'hood So meet me by the menorah, let's get drunk J-Dog: Just a little story about last Christmas Charlie Scene: About some bad kids who were full of wishes J-Dog: We gave some gifts and we gave some loving Charlie Scene: The weird kind of love that you give to your cousin J-Dog: Little Timmy stole from Seven Eleven Charlie Scene: So we stopped by his house with a pair of sevens J-Dog: We drank in his room with some dude named Kevin Charlie Scene: But there were still some bad kids who deserved some presents J-Dog: Zack got caught with a bottle of Jack Charlie Scene: So we slipped down his chimney with an eighteen-pack J-Dog: He didn't leave cookies, but we needed a snack Charlie Scene: So we took the beer back and I fucked him in the ass! It's Charlie Scene, got eggnog in my flask The holidays are back and all my presents are wrapped Shady Jeff: "Like, oh my God, is that Saint Nick?". Charlie Scene: Kids, give me your lists like it's the twenty-fifth J-Dog: Been accused of being a bad kid But I get presents as is Mrs. Claus just MySpaced me I blew off a date on Christmas Eve So I don't give a fuck if you're naughty or nice Charlie Scene: You might still get a Rolly and a gang of ice J-Dog: So write your list and never have no fear Charlie Scene: Have a Hollywood Christmas, Charlie Scene and J-Dog: and an Undead New Year! Charlie Scene: (Fuck yeah!) Funny Man: (Now watch the language, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho) Charlie Scene and Deuce: It's Christmas in Hollywood, Santa's back up in the 'hood So meet me under the mistletoe, let's fuck It's Hanukkah in Inglewood, the dreidel's spinning in the 'hood So meet me by the menorah, let's get drunk Johnny 3 Tears: I'm about to serve it up for all you boys and girls Good kids, bad kids, and even Da Kurlzz Da Kurlzz: We were chilling at home and decking the hall So I checked my phone and Santa had called Johnny 3 Tears: He said he'd swing by at a quarter to twelve He said that his jolly ass needed some help Da Kurlzz: He said Christmas ain't a day, but a way of life Funny Man: "And if you guide my sleigh, I'll let you fuck my wife" Johnny 3 Tears: So we jumped in his sleigh and it started to jingle Funnier than fuck, you can ask Kris Kringle Da Kurlzz: So we all took flight, but something was fishy He asked for road head and started to kiss me Johnny 3 Tears: Underneath his suit was just a bunch of pillows Instead of bags of presents, he had bags of dildos Da Kurlzz: I pulled down his beard and it was a monster It wasn't Saint Nick, it was a fucking imposter Johnny 3 Tears: When we found out, he started to pout I took my bandanna and I choke him out Da Kurlzz: I pulled off his beard, then I fucked his mouth Hijacked his sleigh and headed down south Johnny 3 Tears: I've had a lot of long nights, but tonight was the craziest I've met a lot of Jeffs, but this one was the shadiest And when it comes to cheer, that motherfucker's a Grinch So if you don't like Christmas, Da Kurlzz and Johnny 3 Tears: fuck you, bitch! Funny Man: (You kids are in big trouble, oh boy) (Oh, ho) Charlie Scene and Deuce: It's Christmas in Hollywood, Santa's back up in the 'hood So meet me under the mistletoe, let's fuck It's Hanukkah in Inglewood, the dreidel's spinning in the 'hood So meet me by the menorah, let's get drunk Deuce: (Let's get drunk) Funny Man: Ho, ho, hey, it looks like Santa's had a little too much Mada Shavensen eggnog Deuce: (Let's get drunk, let's get drunk, let's get drunk, let's get drunk, let's get drunk) Funny Man: Hey, Hollywood Undead, you're pretty naughty this year I ain't visiting you faggots, so... Charlie Scene and Deuce: It's Christmas in Hollywood, Santa's back up in the 'hood So meet me under the mistletoe, let's fuck It's Hanukkah in Inglewood, the dreidel's spinning in the 'hood So meet me by the menorah, let's get drunk Deuce: (Let's get drunk) Charlie Scene and Deuce: It's Christmas in Hollywood, Santa's back up in the 'hood So meet me under the mistletoe, let's fuck It's Hanukkah in Inglewood, the dreidel's spinning in the 'hood So meet me by the menorah, let's get drunk It's Christmas in Hollywood, Santa's back up in the 'hood So meet me under the mistletoe, let's fuck It's Hanukkah in Inglewood, the dreidel's spinning in the 'hood So meet me by the menorah, let's get drunk... Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - clean vocals, lead guitar, unclean vocals, vocals *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion, vocals *Deuce - bass guitar, clean vocals *Funny Man - clean vocals, vocals *J-Dog - keyboards, rhythm guitar, synthesizer, unclean vocals, vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - unclean vocals, vocals *Shady Jeff - programming, vocals ;Production *Producing, mixing, and mastering by Griffin Boice, Deuce and Danny Lohner Trivia *Many references to past Hollywood Undead songs are made: **J-Dog's repeated use of "j" at the beginning of his verse is a reference to the beginning of his verses on The Kids and Bitches. **Charlie's line, "So we took the beer back and I fucked him in the ass" is a reference to his line, "It's Charlie Scene, let me drink from your flask, put on my mask and fuck you in the ass" from the unreleased song, Turn Off the Lights. **Charlie Scene's line "It's Charlie Scene, got eggnog in my flask/The holidays are back and all my presents are wrapped" is a reference to the line referenced above from Turn Off the Lights, "It's Charlie Scene, let me drink from your flask, put on my mask and fuck you in the ass." **The above line could also be a reference to any claim by Charlie referencing his own name, which happens on Bottle and a Gun ("It's Charlie Scene, shake your ass to the bass"), Scene for Dummies ("It's Charlie Scene, he ain't ever looking cheesy"), and the aforementioned Turn Off the Lights ("It's Charlie Scene, let me drink from your flask"). **Shady Jeff's claim of, "Like, oh my God, is that Saint Nick?" is a reference to Funny Man's claim on No. 5, "Like, oh my God, is that Charlie Scene?" **Charlie's claim right afterwards, "Kids, give me your lists like it's the twenty-fifth!", is a reference to his line in No. 5, "Ladies, show me your treats like it's Halloween!" **J-Dog's line, "Been accused of being a bad kid, but I get presents as is/Mrs. Claus just MySpaced me, I blew off a date on Christmas Eve" is a reference to his line on The Kids, "Been accused of being a scene kid, but I get pussy as is/Cause your girl just MySpaced me, I blew off a date with Jeffree." **J-Dog's line, "So I don't give a fuck if you're naughty or nice" is a reference to Charlie's line on ''Everywhere I Go'', "I don't give a fuck if you're drunk or not." **The way Charlie ends his verse with a scream is a reference to the way he ends his verse in City with a scream. **Charlie's scream of "fuck yeah" at the end of his verse is a repetition of his scream on Bitches. **Johnny's claim of, "I'm about to serve it up for all you boys and girls/Good kids, bad kids, and even Da Kurlzz!" is a reference to his claim on No. 5, "I'm about to serve it up for all you party-goers/Scene kids, meat heads, alchies, stoners." **Da Kurlzz's claim of "He said Christmas ain't a day, but a way of life" is a reference to his same claim on the unreleased song Scene for Dummies, "We ain't just a gang, motherfucker, but a way of life!" **The way Funny Man joins midway through Johnny's verse to say something in a sarcastic voice ("If you guide my sleigh, I'll let you fuck my wife") is a reference to the way he does the same thing on No. 5 by saying "Destination: your mother's couch." **Johnny's claim of, "We all took flight and it started to jingle/Funnier than fuck, you can ask Kris Kringle" is a reference to his claim on No. 5, "Dancing around like a bunch of faggots/Funnier than fuck, you can ask Bob Saget." **Da Kurlzz's line "He asked for road head and started to kiss me" is a reference to Funny Man's line from Bitches, "I'm drinking Cristal, now they're trying to kiss me." **Johnny's claim of "fuck you, bitch" at the end of his verse is a reference to his claim of "bitch" at the end of his first verse on The Diary. *Johnny's mentioning of wearing a bandanna is a reference to his old mask before the release of Swan Songs. *Shady Jeff is featured in this song, making this one of a minimal amount of released songs that he is featured in. *Along with The Natives, this song features every member of the band having one of their own lines at least once during the song. Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:2008 Category:Da Kurlzz Category:Funny Man Category:Deuce (HU) Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:J-Dog Category:Charlie Scene Category:Shady Jeff Category:Explicit Category:Title after Lyrics